Baseball (sport)
Baseball is one of the 5 available games to play in Wii Sports. One game consists of 3 innings, each team taking a turn at bat and a turn on the field when 3 outs are acquired. The main gameplay of the sport is either holding the Wii Remote like a bat and swinging at thrown baseballs or throwing the baseball using different types of throws. Gameplay Top Inning At the top of the inning, the player takes control of the player at bat. The player must swing their Wii Remote when the ball comes across the plate. The force of the bat and the time it was swung affects where the ball goes. Bottom Inning At the bottom inning, the player takes control of the pitcher and chooses how to throw the ball in an attempt to strike out the batter. If the batter hits the ball, the computer then controls the fielders as they try to catch the ball. If the computer catches the ball then the runner is out. If the computer does not catch the ball, then the amount of time that the ball stays on the ground effects how far the runner goes. Hints *Experiment with different types of pitches and see what works best. **When you hold the "A" button, you throw a screwball. **When you hold the "B" button, you throw a curveball. **When you hold the "A" and "B" button, you throw a splitter. ***Note that splitters lead to a "Ball". ***Sometimes the pitcher can accidentally throw a fastball instead of a splitter, which can be easily identified when a sudden red exclamation mark appears on their head. *Experimenting with speed is also crucial, as light swings can produce from 56 mph to 65 mph, medium swings can produce from 66 mph to 86 mph, and hard throws can produce from 87 mph to 100 mph. *You can also change the direction of the pitch by continuously pressing the right or left button for about 3 seconds, and then pitching. **Note that this leads to a "Ball". *Pressing the 2 button will change it to an underhanded pitch. *Press C To Reveal The CPR Code Menu*. *Hint* It Tells You The Skill Level Of Other CPU's*. *Masters and Champions can easily predict when and what the user will throw. In this case, be very creative on your throws. *You can bunt by simply keeping your Wii remote horizontally while batting. It does not work every time, unfortunately. Team Info When you start playing against the first team (team Elisa), while progressing you have to play the same team 8 more times, each with a different Mii pitching. Then one at a time, the first team's Miis are replaced by the Miis of the next team. This goes on until Sakura's team. Types of Plays # Strike-out: Player or CPU has not hit the baseball in 3 throws. # Out: Player or CPU has hit the ball, but has been caught by the opposing team. # Foul Ball: The player has hit the ball, but it has not reached the main pitch. # Ball-four: The pitcher has thrown four "Balls", which is equivalent for a batter to reach a "Single". # Single: The batter has hit the ball enough to run a single base (approximately half the distance of the entire green area). # Double: The batter has hit the ball enough to run a single base (approximately the distance of the entire green area). # Ground Rule Double: The batter has hit the ball, and it hasn't been picked up by the opposing team for at least 20 seconds (most likely the rarest play in the game). (0.1% probability) # Triple: The batter has hit the ball enough to run a single base (this is very rare to achieve as you need the ball to hit the wall and/or land in a place where it takes over 9 seconds for the outfielders to get the ball). # Home Run: The batter has hit the ball far enough to run all the bases. This means to hit the ball into the audience or beyond the ad-boards. # Out-of-the-Park: The batter has hit the ball far enough to run all the bases. This means to hit the ball out from the stadium. See also *Baseball (training) Characters in Order Non pros: Elisa, Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Fumiko, Martin, Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Naomi, Haru, Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, usually Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta Pros: usually Theo, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, always Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick, Sakura, Champion Batting and Throwing Left handed batting: Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Abby, Fumiko, Martin, Chris, Naomi, Daisuke, Keiko, Eva, Sarah, Rin, Shinnosuke, Helen, Maria, Sakura Right handed batting: Elisa, Kentaro, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Haru, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Michael, Jackie, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Emily, Hiroshi, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, David, Miyu, Nick Left-handed throwing: Emma, Luca, Matt, Kentaro, Fumiko, Martin, Naomi, Daisuke, Eva, Sarah, Emily, Rin, Shinnosuke, Sakura Right-handed throwing: Elisa, Akira, Abby, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Haru, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Hiroshi, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick Side arm throwing: Akira, Matt, Fumiko, Martin, Oscar, Anna, Daisuke, Keiko, Jackie, Eva, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Helen, Sakura Ranking/Batting positions for CPU 1. Pitcher/Team Captain 2. Catcher 3. First baseman 4. Second baseman 5. Third baseman 6. Shortstop 7. Left Fielder 8. Center Fielder 9. Right Fielder CPU Teams Very Easy 1-'Elisa's team:(level 49-154)' 2-'Emma's team:(level 56-177)' 3-'Luca's team:(level 78-201)' 4-'Akira's team:(level 90-239)' 5-'Matt's team:(level 101-262)' 6-'Kentaro's team:(level 123-276)' 7-'Abby's team:(level 145-296)' 8-'Jessie's team:(level 167-314)' Easy 9-'Silke's team:(level 185-342)' 10-'Misaki's team:(level 199-367)' 11-'Fumiko's team:(level 222-381)' 12-'Martin's team:(level 236-403)' 13-'Chris' team:(level 259-431)' 14-'Oscar's team:(level 291-444)' 15-'Mike's team:(level 321-462)' 16-'Jake's team:(level 340-468)' Normal 17-'James' team:(level 357-501)' 18-'Marco's team:(level 376-523)' 19-'Anna's team:(level 399-534)' 20-'Yoshi's team:(level 423-555)' 21-'Ren's team:(level 442-567)' 22-'Lucía's team:(level 456-579)' 23-'Rachel's team:(level 476-600)' 24-'Ashley's team:(level 486-609)' 25-'Naomi's team:(level 502-635)' 26-'Haru's team:(level 517-675)' Hard 27-'Daisuke's team:(level 567-703)' 28-'Alex's team:(level 589-721)' 29-'Ai's team:(level 604-741)' 30-'Yoko's team:(level 624-756)' 31-'Tyrone's team:(level 648-777)' 32-'Andy's team:(level 664-793)' 33-'Tatsuaki's team:(level 677-823)' 34-'Steph's team:(level 682-829)' 35-'Ryan's team:(level 691-853)' Very Hard 36-'Hayley's team:(level 696-875)' 37-'Julie's team:(level 726-901)' 38-'Kathrin's team:(level 744-917)' 39-'Keiko's team:(level 774-942)' 40-'Michael's team:(level 789-967)' 41-'Jackie's team: Sometimes PRO(level 802-1000)' 42-'Eva's team: Sometimes PRO(level 819-1022)' 43-'Víctor's team: Sometimes PRO(level 837-1044)' 44-'Shouta's team: Sometimes PRO(level 865-1065)' 45-'Theo's team: Usually PRO(level 872-1073)' Master: (PRO) 46-[[Saburo|'Saburo']]'s team:(level 897-1095) 47-'Sarah's team:(level 918-1112)' 48-'Emily's team:(level 937-1141)' 49-'Rin's team:(level 964-1156)' 50-'Hiroshi's team:(level 979-1180)' 51-'Shinnosuke's team:(level 997-1213)' 52-'Takumi's team:(level 1011-1224)' 53-'Pierre's team:(level 1053-1239)' 54-'Steve's team:(level 1073-1258)' Super Master 55-'Helen's team:(level 1089-1274)' 56-'Maria's team:(level 1111-1294)' 57-'David's team:(level 1135-1312)' 58-'Miyu's team:(level 1161-1328)' Nearly Impossible 59-'Nick's team:(level 1180-1359)' Champion 60-'Sakura's team:(level 1195-1400)' Elisa 49-123 Emma 124-169 Luca 169-230 Akira 233-259 Matt 259-279 Kentaro 269-289 Abby 289-309 Jessie 279-309 Silke 289-319 Misaki 309-349 Fumiko 339-379 About Sakura, The Champion of Baseball Main article: Sakura With a skill level of 1275+, Sakura's team is made up of herself along with Nick, Miyu, David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, and Takumi. Sometimes she appears on your team if you are not playing one of the top Pros (Maria upwards) at a level of around 1300. She often plays with Elisa, Emma (the two worst) and Nick (the best, excluding herself) when playing on your team. Wii Sports Club Baseball appears as a sport in Wii Sports Club. In this game, the stadium is bigger and an audience now appears in the stands. The pitching has been changed with gamepad controls. The champion is Enrique. Skill levels of the CPUs' Tennis and Baseball are believed to be almost the same, except Alice replaces Enrique's spot at Level 8, and Barbara is now a team player. Starters Level 1: Pit, Olga, Hee-joon Level 2: Mitsu, Carlo Level 3: Dunbar, Jianjun, Merrick Level 4: Joana, Jesús Level 5: Se-young, Laura, André Level 6: Maria, John Level 7: Irina, Kaori, Hyun-woo Level 8: Sophia, Alice Level 9: Cristina, Pavel, Xiao-Tong Level 10: Eduardo, Adrien Pros - Stars Level ★1: Rie, Clara, Jeff Level ★2: Jin-ah, Frank Level ★3: Xixi, Dylan Level ★4: Anne, Gerald Level ★5 (These CPUs are faced at Level ★4, but when the player gets to Level ★5, they have to face the champion): Susie, Zi-Kai Level ★6: Akira, Marit Level ★7: Giulia, Bowen, Donna Level ★8: Patricia, Ilka Level ★9: Claudia, David, Ricardo Level ★10: Enrique (Champion), Na-rae, Elena, Xiaojian, Matt, Léonie, Joost, Barry, Pedro, Maximilian, Mizuho, Polly, Mark, Massimo, Bernardo, Xue-Ren List of CPU Miis that only appear as Baseball Teammates Alphonse, Anna, Araceli, Barbara, Bernd, Bo-Jia, Bruce, Cheng-Han, Chris, Daisuke, Delilah, Erick, Faustine, Guillermo, Haixiang, Haruka, Hiromi, Ivo, Ji-hoon, Jialan, João, José, Joseph, Juliette, Kazuhiro, Kentaro, Leonel, Marie, Marius, Masako, Mi-sun, Millie, Mónica, Paula, Pian-Pian, Rui, Rui-Lin, Sara, Sho, Shu-Hui, Skip, Steven, Victor, William, Xiuping, Yuehua, Yunyun, Yuriko, and Yuya. Category:Wii Sports Games Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Club